


Trope of the Day

by Miss_Understood



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Cliffhangers, Dorks in Love, Not Beta Read, Set the scene, Trope of the Day, writers block
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Understood/pseuds/Miss_Understood
Summary: Writers block sucks, but who would say no to more content? I found a website that gives you a trope of the day, and I have been challenging myself to write a little while I look for my muse.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 44





	1. Driven by Envy (pt 1) Day 1

Persephone was no stranger to jealousy. She had been jealous of Artemis and the freedom she held for years. She was jealous of Daphne when she moved away from momma’s estate to start her modeling career in Olympus. This was different. Her jealousy towards Minthe did not have the benefit of friendship. 

“You’re not going to like the answer,” Persephone said, disliking the bitter taste of the words on her tongue. 

“I have no doubt, I didn’t like that you were there in the first place. You realize you could have been seriously injured,” Hades asked, eyes turning a brighter shade of red. Wordlessly she reached into her bag and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to him.


	2. Driven by Envy (pt 2) Day 1

Hades, King of the Underworld, The Unseen One, had no right to be envious of a that shithead Olympian Sun God, but he did. 

The picture that Hera had shown him earlier that day had burned itself into his brain. He knew he was asking disappointment for entertaining the idea of Kore being interested in him. She hadn’t even given him her phone number, but he could have sworn that she would have kissed him if it had not been for Artemis swooping down on them. 

“You are a fool,” Hades admonished himself as he opened a new browser on this computer and went to Apollo’s Fatesbook page. Sure enough, there was the picture, the beautiful goddess wide eyed and in the arms of the most adored Olympian. 

Jealousy boiled within him as he recalled the feeling of her in his arms. He had held her twice, once while carrying her to the guest room and again earlier this morning when rescuing her from Cordon Bleu. She smelled amazing, floral and sweet. Her body was a loaded gun, dangerous and powerful, aimed straight at his heart.


	3. Reunion: Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I needed fluff.

The noise in Persephone’s mind quieted when she pressed her lips to Hades’. It was like being underwater, the absence of breath and the feeling of weightlessness added to the sensation of being fulling submerged. In that moment she knew she would happily drown in this feeling. She dug her fingered into his hair, parting her lips inviting him in. 

She was promptly disappointed, instead of deepening the kiss, Hades pulled back looking down at her with worried eyes. “Where have you been? I have been worried about you.”

“I-I’ve been at my mother’s. I was feeling homesick because of my birthday, and the fact that I never really stopped feeling homesick. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I’m sorry you were worried,” she lied, nuzzling into his chest to hide her face.

“I don’t know why you are lying to me,” Hades said, wrapping his arms tightly around her. The truth was he was relieved to see she was safe, there was plenty of time for answers, right now what he needed was this moment to never end.


	4. Stage Magician (pt 1) Day 2

Persephone didn’t know what she had expected when she received the invitation to Hebe’s 9th birthday party, but it certainly wasn’t being sandwiched between Hades and Ares while watching a magician perform mortal magic tricks. Persephone wished she could disappear. Why was it that she could spontaneously dissolve into a swarm of butterflies when she least wanted to, but when she really needed to escape, she found herself rooted in place?

To make matters worse, Hera kept turning around in her seat to eye the three of them. Persephone shifted uncomfortably in her seat, the heat radiating off of the two gods flanking her made it difficult to focus on anything other than the tiny accidental touches being exchanged. 

Persephone had enough, she stood abruptly to leave but had not thought far enough into her escape plan to consider the logistics of extricating herself from the row. To her right sat Ares, he was closer to the aisle, but on the edge, Apollo sat making that route out of the question. That meant left was her only escape, which would involve climbing over Hades’ long legs and then there was the age-old question: Do I give him the ass or the crotch? I should have considered this before standing up. 

_Sweet Gaia, please return me to chaos. I cannot take another moment of this._

Hades seemed to read her mind, or at least her intent and stood like a gentleman, giving her slightly more space, but not enough to keep their bodies from touching as she tried to edge past him. Nor had she considered that he had ridiculously large feet as managed to trip herself resulting in Hades reaching out to steady her, pulling her against his body in the process and losing his own balance as their feet were still tangled together. 

Unbeknown to the awkwardly embraced duo, this entire interaction was taking place as the stage magician announced his final trick was in need of two volunteers from the audience. “Yes, to the canoodling couple in the second row! Please join me up on the stage!”


	5. Futile Hand Grab (pt 1) Day 3

She had driven him to the edge of reason. Her constant habit of finding herself in dangerous situations. Her blatant disregard for his authority. Damn her for turning him into a blubbering mess. He was a king! He would never let anyone else talk to him the way she did. Usually, it was refreshing to speak to someone without the weight of his crown, but tonight she had gone too far. 

She followed him out the window, continuing their argument, seemingly unaware that he was attempting to distance himself from her. To protect her from his anger. He needed to compose himself. He needed to clear his head. He needed a fucking cigarette because she had driven him to the brink of insanity. She had no idea what she did to him. No clue of all delicious fantasies he had entertained in the dead of night as he laid in bed awake and needful. She knew nothing of the way she haunted his days. Her glowing pink presence endlessly casting light on his dark realm. She was the only light source in the Underworld that he thrived in her glow and withered without it. 

She had pushed too far. His walls had shattered, and the truth of his feelings was shouted in frustration, in anger. He could not take them back. He would not take them back. And then her lips were on his, eager and hungry. The kiss was rough, not what he had imagined, not how he had hoped it would be. 

_I don’t want to kiss her in anger._

He wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her close to him. His lips parted, softening, allowing her to lead, but drawing her into a softer kiss. He willed himself to show her he was not truly angry with her. 

The embrace changed. It was frantic, but no longer tinged in anger. Her fingers were in his hair, clinging to him. Her beautiful, full breasts rested under his chin; he could feel them swell with every breath she stole from him. 

Time had never been a friend to him, its very presence seemed a taunt as if his father still controlled it and used it to bring him further misery. And yet, time stood still for him now. He no longer felt the rain on his skin, the cold wind of the realm had stopped, the only thing that existed was this moment, this kiss, and the goddess pressed against him. She glowed brightly in the gloom, even through his closed eyes, he was blinded by her radiance. 

_I will do anything to make this moment last forever._

The world shifted suddenly, and his arms felt empty. He opened his eyes to find her in metamorphosis. As she transformed from pink perfection into a luminescent kaleidoscope of butterflies. He reached for her, a futile attempt to bring her back, but she was already on her way back to where she belonged. 

In the back of his mind, he heard his father's laughter, taunting him again.


	6. Conscription (pt 1) Day 4

Hades had spent nearly 1500 years planning for the possibility of a mass break out from Tartarus. It was his duty to ensure the safety for all beings within the Olympus Pantheon. Fallout shelters with generators and food stores had been scattered throughout the realms in case of such an event. There were enough provisions for every being in the Underworld and Olympus Proper. Most of the beings of Oceania would be safe within the water, and there were contingency plans for evacuating most of the deities and magical beings from the mortal realm. 

Never in his worst nightmares had he believed it would actually happen. 

Tartarus was the most secure prison in the entire world. And yet, somehow, at this very moment titans, giants, and a myriad of other dangerous creatures were clawing their ways out of the tower and into the Underworld proper. Hades wasted no time in enacting emergency protocols. Mass texts alerts were sent to every mobile phone directing citizens to the closest fallout shelter. The Furies were sent out to hold back the hordes, each with a legion of shade warriors. The Gods had been alerted; all gods were required to fight… with one exception if he had anything to say about it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find a premise you like, and would be interested in making it a story let me know. These are stories I have no intention of pursuing further, but I would love to see what you do with them.


End file.
